


Red Blooded Man

by toublerones



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, a bit of jaehwall and moonbae, actor choi chanhee, i think, idk what to tag in these, just the boyz ensemble, manager ji changmin, personal assistant kim sunwoo, producer/continuity supervisor lee juyeon, supportive flatmate lee hyunjae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toublerones/pseuds/toublerones
Summary: “The rumor wasn’t supposed to be this huge.” Juyeon’s body sagged in defeat, yet his mind buzzed in disbelief.“Well, did you think about that before you kissed Choi New?” Jaehyun scrolled through tens and twenties and hundreds of headlines with the same name, an amused smile on his face.Juyeon wished for fame, but not in this way.orFormer producer Juyeon takes an offer from the paparazzi to kiss top star actor Choi New in exchange for money.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	1. heaven and earth

**Author's Note:**

> title was taken from kylie minogue’s red blooded woman, it’s my favorite song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wrote the first chap in between 1-3 am, still not beta’d.

Early mornings were filled with people bustling, streets filling up with students and workers both scurrying and walking slow, some late, some having more than enough time in their hands. The busyness of the streets and the city would keep Juyeon alive, except—he wasn’t part of the bustling crowd fading into blurs, for he was already a graduate years ago, and he was pathetically jobless.

He sat cross-legged on the floor, his ass probably numb from sitting there for hours, clicking away from job to job, hoping he’s lucky enough to be accepted in one. He has been jobless (or being a freeloader, as he painfully puts it) since that incident, and any other job interview after that was hopeless, as well. The guilt had been eating away at him for months now, not being able to send money to his parents (even though his mother insists that he doesn’t have to, but it’s the only way he could repay them back), but most importantly, the rent and the bills. He’s surprised he still got enough thick skin to stay, but it’s honestly just Jaehyun who would threat Juyeon if he ever tried to move out.

“The fuck, you’re still awake?”

Juyeon didn’t spare a glance on his yawning flatmate, groggy and disheveled from sleep. Jaehyun shuffled over to peer at his laptop, then grumbling and pushing at his head, earning a quiet noise from Juyeon.

“When I got home, you were sitting there. I wake up and you still haven’t moved an inch from your spot,” the older nagged at him like a mother catching her son who stayed up playing video games, except it’s Juyeon who was desperately trying to find a job, but Jaehyun didn’t think of that scenario, “I know you got a flat ass, Ju, but god. Give your ass a break and rest.”

Juyeon just shook his head, adamantly clicking from page to page, applying for jobs that suited him and his schedule (which was too damn free, except for the days when he does the grocery and pays the bills on behalf of his flatmate). His eyes were aching from staring at the screen for too long, his back pained from the bad posture, thanks to himself sitting on the floor and his laptop perched on the coffee table which was too low for him. He managed to speak, finally looking away from the online job-hunting site and to his flatmate, who was currently brewing coffee for the two of them.

“I have to help you with the bills and rent. I can’t be a freeloader in this apartment forever, y’know. I’m surprised you haven’t kicked me out yet.”

“It’s because I won’t. And I don’t care if you don’t pay them, I told you that. You’re a better flatmate than a ghost—both don’t pay bills, but at least you can cook chicken well. Ghosts can’t cook.”

Juyeon would immediately disagree and insist about it, but he was far too tired from the job-hunting, pushing the lid of his laptop shut as he made a sluggish attempt to get up and stretch. He knew why Jaehyun didn’t care much about bills and rent: he was rich enough to have the luxury of not worrying. Perhaps Juyeon was exaggerating, but Jaehyun belonged to an upper middle-class family. While he could make ends meet, he could also buy numerous wants while being able to fulfill his numerous needs. That, Juyeon didn’t experience. Being able to eat 3 meals a day, sleep on a bed and under a roof was enough for him, but to buy his wants and spoil himself (or as Jaehyun calls it, ‘self-care’), that’s a luxury he would never be able to afford. 

He admired the older for still working, because frankly, Jaehyun didn’t have to work, but he just does it because his workplace makes him happy. Juyeon was comfortable and happy with his previous workplace as well, with his profession. Yet, he dreaded it from that day and onward. 

Jaehyun set down a mug of coffee on the coffee table for the younger and blindly whipped out his phone from his pocket as he sat down on the sofa across Juyeon, ready to read the headlines as if he’s reading the morning newspaper. Juyeon felt grateful for the older memorizing how he liked his coffee blended as he took a careful sip from the mug. He was thankful for little luxuries like these, and will always quietly look forward to it. 

Across the couch, Jaehyun raised a brow, mid-sip from his coffee, not even tearing his gaze away from his phone. 

“He has another rumor?”

“Who?”

“Who else, Choi New.” The older replied, abandoning his mug on the table for the hot gossip. He leaned back on the backrest of the sofa, his face contorting into a look of intrigue and amusement. Juyeon could swear that he heard him giggle. 

“Who’s Choi New anyway?” Juyeon mumbled from his mug, his coffee still hot but almost empty. He didn’t react when Jaehyun gave him a look of disbelief, paired with an eye roll. He wasn’t the type who gave much importance on other people and their lives, unlike Jaehyun, who fed on it like those middle-aged aunties he would hear gossiping in the aisles of the grocery.

* * *

“You did—You did _what_?!”

The assistant was near to pulling out his hair, disheveled from all the head-holding and hair ruffling he has done five minutes prior to entering his boss’s suite. Said boss was on the expensive divan, lounged in his probably more expensive sleeping gown. The blonde was scrolling down his phone, a bitten apple in his other hand, until he faced his assistant with an eye roll. 

“Read it yourself, dumbass.”

Sunwoo yelped as he made all attempts to catch the phone being tossed at him, thankful for his reflexes when he caught it safely. He scrolled down the news, each headline glaring at him in bold letters. When he dared to look, the blonde was smiling, happily munching on his apple.

“You… You slept with Younghoon?!”

Chanhee laughed at his assistant’s meltdown, enjoying the sight too much. He just had the best sex of his life just a night after arriving back home in South Korea, and now he’s effortlessly back in the headlines. Not that he made an effort to hide himself when he went to visit Younghoon’s house, no. It was that he _barely_ made an effort at all.  _ The devil works hard, but Dispatch works harder_, they say. He took advantage of that, flaunting himself with a flimsy disguise consisting of only a pair of sunglasses and an oversized jacket, but the heated kiss he shared with Younghoon by the front door of his house was the cherry on top of it all. That was enough for the paparazzi to make gossip about him, sending his name in thousands of headlines as a welcome back greeting from South Korea. Dispatch had no idea that they just played right into his favor, boosting him into fame with just a few snaps of their camera. Chanhee is the devil; he doesn’t have to work hard _at all._

“Oh, do you wanna know? I’ll give you some details,” Chanhee’s eyes sparkled, tossing the apple towards his assistant (who yelped once more before catching it) as he sat up on the divan, grinning at the younger who’s still looking stressed as ever, “His dick was _sooo_ bi—“

“Please, spare me,” Sunwoo croaked, unable to fix his messy hair with his hands occupied by Chanhee’s phone and apple. He finally froze from where he was standing, his eyes wide in horror at the realization. “Changmin’s gonna kill me. I’m gonna be fired.”

Chanhee can’t help but to laugh, unable to hold back, enjoying the misery of his assistant probably way more than he imagined it to be. He was kind enough to fix the brunet’s hair, combing through his messy locks as he cooed, trying to hold back his laughter when the younger stayed frozen in his spot. 

“I’m not gonna fire you, not when my personal assistant is finally cute and so, so entertaining when miserable.”

Sunwoo finally broke out of his stance, grunting loud in hopes of concealing the heavy blush on his cheeks as he makes an attempt to stop his boss from touching his hair. He mumbled something about ruining his hair and touching it without his permission, but the blonde knew that the boy was feeling very flustered about it, being the tsundere that he is. 

Chanhee had an effect on people, whether it may be stunning them starstruck, making their cheeks blush mad, leaving them squealing like schoolgirls, or rendering them dizzy from pleasure. He knew how to get someone wrapped around his finger with some flattery and sometimes a touch behind prying eyes. He relished in it, the attention, the eyes, the gossip, the lengths people would go for him. He loved being the talk of the people, when nothing came out of their mouths but his name. It was vain of him to search his name in the web and read the headlines with his name on it, but why wouldn’t he? He’s Choi New, world famous top star actor, the fame and pride of South Korea. He had all the right in the world to be vain. 


	2. limbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ _Paps?_ Like Dispatch? Is this person famous or something?”
> 
> The stranger gaped at him in disbelief, the kind that Jaehyun gave him whenever he would ask who a certain celebrity is. Juyeon watched him open and close his mouth for a moment, stammering, struggling to find the words to say.
> 
> “You _really_ don’t know who he is?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> juyeon’s giddy up hair -> the stealer hair
> 
> let’s dig into juyeon’s past!
> 
> also tw // smoking

Usually, it’s the excitement and anxiety that swirls in the stomach and pounds in the chest just a few hours before the job interview. At least, that’s what Juyeon felt an hour before his first job interview, back when he was young and optimistic, still so naive from the sharp questions of the employers and the pain of the rejection. His positive self had managed to help him recover from the rejection, his mind cheering him up with a _‘maybe it’s not the right job for me’_ and a _‘There are more jobs out there, I’m sure I’ll get one of them’._ Oh, no. That was years ago. The excitement and anxiety wasn’t there anymore, yet instead, it was the small sliver of hope and the dread of it. He hated hoping too much, since too much hope just gave tenfold of the pain. He always braced himself on the rejection, and even if Jaehyun scolded him for his undying pessimism, it helped him get by. It wouldn’t hurt that much if one expected it to happen, right?

_Be kinder to yourself, Ju hyung,_ his younger brother would say. 

“You really need a new suit, it’s already looking worn-out and all.”

Juyeon glanced at Jaehyun’s reflection on the mirror, the older leaning against the doorframe of his room, privacy and knocking all forgotten. He didn’t mind, he knew the boy ever since they were teens.

“Your necktie’s lopsided.”

He tightened his tie, yet it was not enough to hide its crooked nature, no. Maybe he really had forgotten how to wear a tie after years of not needing them, compared to the older who wore them all the time. He let Jaehyun take over, pulling off his tie and expertly fixing it in record-time, while Juyeon could only look at the sleeves of his blazer. The color has faded over time, probably from being kept in the wardrobe for too long, all neglected and forgotten. Jaehyun had the better ones, ranging from navy blues to charcoal greys and even some tans. The sight of the older in suits was already a familiar sight to him, and that got him thinking. Does Jaehyun ever pity him for being jobless, just stuck in the house, not being able to contribute anything?

“You’re thinking again.”

Juyeon rubbed a hand on his nape, obviously embarrassed from not being able to wear a simple tie, especially that it’s also Jaehyun who has helped him with literally anything. He knew he owed so much to him, but the older just brushes it off with a furrow of his brows and a mention of cooking more meals to keep the two of them alive. He’ll repay all of it, someday. That was why he was going to another job interview, and maybe he’ll hope a bit more today.

“Just nervous, I guess,” He chortled quietly, a small yet sheepish smile on his face in hopes of his flatmate forgetting about the look he had on his face while he was immersed in his thoughts. It’s just that he knew Jaehyun wouldn’t forget it, but he knew the older wouldn’t pry.

The older nagged at his old suit once more as he placed his black pair on Juyeon’s bed, noticeably better and taken care of. Before he could protest, Jaehyun was already waving a hand at him, quick to leave the room. Juyeon’s life wasn’t filled with blessings, but he was sure very thankful for Jaehyun and all the help he was willing to give. 

Jaehyun didn’t wish him good luck as he slipped on his shoes, and Juyeon didn’t mind, knowing how the other believed wishing good luck could only bring bad luck. Juyeon only heard him say loudly, his voice muffled as he spoke while brushing his teeth, “Get a haircut!”

* * *

His hair had truly gotten longer, in dire need of a visit to the haircutter. He checked his reflection on the window, noticing the thickness of his sides and how his hair covered the top part of his ears. _That’s what joblessness does to a man_ , he thought. He didn’t see the need to cut his hair, he only stayed at home to do chores anyway, and he only ever went out to do the groceries or pay the bills. He only wore a beanie or a cap over his head whenever he and Jaehyun ate out, but the older was right. He did need a haircut. 

“Lee Juyeon?”

He stood up upon hearing his name being called, going into the room for the interview. He kept himself relaxed, but he couldn’t help but to pick on the cloth of his borrowed slacks. He hoped the employer wouldn’t see one particular sentence, yet his hopes were interrupted when the employer spoke.

“You’re the producer of White Point?”

There it was. 

“One of the producers,” Juyeon was quick to correct, willing the dread down and away. He saw how the employer nod once, her lips pressed firm, eyes averting from his. He knew he was rejected the moment she returned his folder to him, a curt _‘sorry, we can’t hire you’_ hanging in the air. Juyeon could only bow slightly as he took his folder, sighing to himself once he exited the room.

Numerous pedestrians on the sidewalk wait for the light to go green. When it does, they cross the street, turning into blurs, but Juyeon doesn’t move his feet. He stayed there rooted on the concrete ground, wondering to himself.

_If I defended myself and stopped them from saying what they said, maybe I wouldn’t be stuck in here. If I didn’t cry, I wouldn’t look guilty._

_“Where is it? Where did you spend the fucking money?”_

_The director was yelling at him, his hands curled tight onto his collar. Juyeon could only shake his head with a weak voice, denying it, yet the staff wouldn’t believe him. From the distance, he could see the executive producer standing by himself, arms crossed, glaring a hole on his head. His clothes were already crumpled and stained from all the grabbing and the tears, but the words and accusations wouldn’t stop. He told them the truth, that it was Hyunsoo, the other producer, the one who stole the funds of the film. Hyunsoo was nowhere to be found, and at first, the staff told him that he had no shame for shifting the blame on a trusted producer who had already cemented himself in the industry. Of course, the only one who would steal the funds was him, only a few years in the industry. He was promising but new, yet the non-existing jealousy was what made him take the funds, they say. He had no shame in showing up after all the amount that he took, they say. Nothing but hate and accusations were thrown on him, and he could do nothing but cry. It wasn’t the truth, but it was painful. No one believed him._

_Jaehyun was there when Juyeon broke down at the news from the executive producer. He was young, filled with hopes and brimming with ideas he could pitch and help producing, yet the thought of being in trial almost made him vomit. He willed the bile in his throat down, but he couldn’t stop the sobs and the shaking as he clung onto Jaehyun, desperately pleading to no one._

_“I can’t go to jail, hyung… I can’t—I can’t go there.”_

_“You won’t, Juyeon. I assure you that.”_

_Jaehyun was true to his words, going as far as getting a lawyer for him, and while Juyeon weakly protested that he couldn’t afford it, the older assured him that he got it covered. Jaehyun’s parents were kind to extend the help that they could, and Juyeon’s mom could do nothing but cry on the phone. He could hear his stepfather cussing him out on the background of the line, demanding his mother to drop the call, to which she did. He couldn’t even ask where Youngjae was._

_The relief washed over him when he found out that he didn’t need a lawyer at all for it was proven that Hyunsoo really did take the funds, but it was only disclosed to the staff of White Point. The respect they had for Hyunsoo still hadn’t been lost all the way, and they could only quietly scorn him, unlike the painful accusations they carelessly threw at Juyeon. He was innocent, but the word has already spread. Hyunsoo was nowhere to be found, still at large._

To this day, the incident still haunted him. His resumé may be promising, but having the words ‘White Point’ and ‘Producer’ was enough for employers to turn him away. Everyone still thought that he was the thief who stole the film’s funds, and he even heard one employer mutter to himself in question, _‘Why isn’t he in jail?’_ Because he’s innocent, but it isn’t enough when the truth that everyone believed was actually a lie. 

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a deafening honk of a car, yet he didn’t flinch from it. He realized that he had been mindlessly staring at the huge LED billboard that showed only the CF’s of a beautiful male. He noticed how the male looked pure, his smile bright and pretty. _Like a little lamb_ , he thought. 

* * *

After a trip to the salon, he couldn’t help but touch the sides of his hair, checking his reflection on his phone. His hair felt lighter, shaved and styled into an undercut. Juyeon couldn’t recognize himself for a second. It’s been a while since he had his hair cut properly, after all… thanks to not having a job.

“Ah, I’ll probably never get a job again.”

Juyeon groaned to himself as he sat outside the convenience store, stuffing his mouth with instant tteokbeokki. It didn’t taste the best, but it comforted him even in the chilly weather at night. He was careful not to spill some sauce on Jaehyun’s blazer, almost doing so when he caught himself staring at the shelf behind the cashier, filled with cigarettes. He thought about it for a moment, but ultimately decided against it when he realized that the smell would cling to his borrowed suit.

_(“I told you not to smoke anymore!” Jaehyun nagged, snatching the stick from Juyeon’s fingers before he could take another hit. They were in college, stressed from the finals. Juyeon did all ways to hide from Jaehyun whenever he smoked, but the older always somehow found him. Juyeon finally stopped after being found for so many times, tired from Jaehyun’s nagging.)_

“Do you mind?”

Juyeon looked up to the stranger standing by the table, and he shook his head, to which the stranger took as a signal to sit across him. The stranger was about to talk to him but his phone suddenly rang. Juyeon watched him talk on the phone since he didn’t walk away to take it, noticing how he was flinching from the loudness of the person in the other line. Frustration was written on his face, saying something about having found the right person, but Juyeon was suddenly surprised when the stranger began talking fast in a dialect he didn’t understand. Was it Jeju dialect? It might be the Jeju dialect. 

“Works all the time,” The stranger sighed to himself when the call abruptly ended, then he noticed the surprised look on Juyeon’s face. He couldn’t help but to grin, answering his curiosity as if he read his mind, “Yeah, it’s Jeju dialect. So I heard that you need a job?”

Juyeon felt suspicious this time, setting his cup on the table and leaning back, squinting slightly at the stranger. He was wearing a black jacket, a black cap and a black face mask. He looked very shady. Juyeon should’ve fled the moment he was asked if the other could sit by his table, but he’s intrigued. 

“Don’t look at me like that, I promise it’s not illegal.” The stranger pulled down his mask, revealing a face that’s younger and trustworthy. “It pays well, I promise.”

However, Juyeon was still skeptical. He muttered, his voice quiet and guarded, still not completely trusting the stranger. “What’s your name?”

The stranger looked at him for a few silent beats, as if he was contemplating, until he replied in a quieter voice. “… Haknyeon. So, do you wanna hear it?”

_Haknyeon. What an unusual name._

He nodded, and Haknyeon suddenly looked a bit too hopeful as he slid his phone toward him, showing a photo of a blond and beautiful male.

“You just have to kiss him outside the club, then leave it to the paps to take photos.”

Juyeon stared at the photo of the blond male, and he had a feeling of familiarity, like he saw him before. He caught Haknyeon chewing on his bottom lip as if he’s anxious that Juyeon wouldn’t agree. It was until he remembered Haknyeon saying something about the paps that made him realize.

“ _Paps?_ Like Dispatch? Is this person famous or something?”

Haknyeon gaped at him in disbelief, the kind that Jaehyun gave him whenever he would ask who a certain celebrity is. Juyeon watched him open and close his mouth for a moment, stammering, struggling to find the words to say.

“You _really_ don’t know who he is?”

Juyeon shook his head, looking serious despite Haknyeon finding a hint of humor in his face, but he found none, so he continued.

“Yes. He’s an actor. They—We need just a few photos of you two outside the club, under the light, if you can, and that’ll make a rumor buzz.”

At that moment, Juyeon felt crazy for actually considering it. He had been jobless for a year, leaving all the financial worries to Jaehyun. Sure, Jaehyun would say that it’s more than enough that Juyeon cooks for the two of them, does chores for him and even does their laundry, but even the odd jobs Juyeon does are not enough. His reputation in the film industry had been ruined long ago, with his family barely contacting him. He had nothing to lose.

“Okay, I’ll take it.”

Haknyeon gaped at him for the second time, before taking off his cap to run his hands through his hair, staring at Juyeon in awe. 

“You really would? Wait no, no take-backs,” Haknyeon sounded excited, quickly thrusting his hands in his pockets and giving Juyeon a card, “Dress hot and sexy, ‘kay? I’ll see you on Saturday!”

And with that, he fled, even making a little skip as he disappeared into the darkness of the night. Juyeon stared at the card in his hand, dumbfounded, still not believing what just happened and what he just agreed to. He could only rest his head on the plastic table, the events and his thoughts overwhelming him, but he lets the fatigue take over and lull him to sleep.

(Jaehyun found him just a while later, hauling him into the taxi and nagging at him about being careless and letting his tteokbeokki go cold, but Juyeon just sleepily grinned at him, thanking him for everything. Juyeon could feel a familiar pat on his head and an arm around him as he rested his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder, sleep taking him once more on the quiet ride home.)

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda not yet beta’d. i also made a small change in the 1st chap for juyeon’s family dynamics. this was only supposed to be a filler chapter, but i kinda got carried away. i hope my writing justified the horror of juyeon’s past and i do hope i entranced haknyeon well into my story. thank you for reading!


	3. burning up (spinning around)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juyeon downed a few gulps, ignoring the strong burn on his throat. He finally faced him, his posture relaxed compared to earlier. “You?”
> 
> “Me?” The blond looked confused, his brows furrowed for a few moments. 
> 
> “Your name?” Juyeon pressed on, aiding to the blond’s confusion, thinking he’d help. 
> 
> The blond looked even more confused now, his voice tinged with surprise. “You’re asking for my name?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait! been stuck in a rut once more, but i'm trying to get out of it. happy valentines day!
> 
> for reference: [this chanhee](https://twitter.com/we_the_boyz/status/1344983447379406848?s=21) and [this juyeon](https://twitter.com/we_the_boyz/status/1350011768039346177?s=21)

Assistants, at first thought, always have it hard. Their bosses always pass the work to them, sometimes more than the intended amount, along with some errands that society just agreed that came with being an assistant, like buying coffee for everyone. Being an assistant was hard, especially when it’s for Choi New. Not that the actor was very demanding, to which he sometimes is, but he was just very insufferable. Yet who was Sunwoo to complain? His boss pays very generously. Perhaps it was worth the suffering. 

The sight of Kevin twerking and Chanhee slapping the model’s ass like there’s no tomorrow welcomes him from his trip to the coffee shop. He stood by the doorway, grip tight on the paperboard cup carrier holding their coffees safe, taking a deep (and hopefully calming) breath, a mantra chanted in his head. 

_ Chanhee pays you well, Chanhee pays you well. _

Despite the big salary, Chanhee and Kevin together equated to the six limbos of hell. He wished Changmin was here to stop them right now, but Changmin (and his scolding) was the seventh limbo of hell itself. The two seem to notice Sunwoo standing there as their audience, Kevin taking that as his cue to twerk towards him. The assistant almost cringes at the sight, exclaiming even in his deep voice, unbeknownst to his own flushed cheeks. Chanhee laughed heartily at the sight, unashamedly pointing straight at his face, his other hand covering his mouth. Kevin cooed at his flustered state, finally stopped from his ass-shaking. 

Sunwoo cannot believe that he’s in a room with the world famous top star actor and the world famous supermodel. However, he believed that he needed a raise. 

“Why are you listening to that song so much?”

“To feel like I have a fat ass.”

The assistant’s eye was twitching at the sight of his boss checking his ass out on the mirror, a hand caressing the roundness of it. He couldn’t help but to wail in his frustration, and he swore he could see a smirk forming on the blond’s face. 

“You literally have no ass!”

“I  _ knew _ it, you think my ass is flat!”

Kevin’s laugh boomed in the walls of the actor’s suite, even overpowering Doja Cat’s vocals coming from the speakers. Sunwoo felt himself shrink from Chanhee’s glare as he gave his cup of coffee to him. He just told the truth, but why did he feel like he was beneath the foot of the devil, just waiting to be crushed?

Sunwoo started, his voice surprisingly smaller than he expected it to be, “Changmin said that your photoshoot is cancelled for today.” That seemed to save him, but the sparkle in Chanhee’s eyes made him die a little inside. With the amount of schedules recently, he knew that his boss was desperate for some fun, and that meant only one thing: a night out with Kevin. 

Before he knew it, he was driving the two to the nightclub, ignoring the two’s chatter, which alternated between gossip, clothes, work, sex, complaints about their colleagues, and even an argument on what a cup sleeve was called, seemingly forgotten by the two, even if they’ve finished their coffee hours ago. 

“It’s called a  _ zarf _ ,” Kevin accentuated with his smooth accent, to which Chanhee rolled his eyes at, “Remember when we called these coffee condoms back in the day?” 

Fits of giggles erupted from the two, with Sunwoo already immune to the sound of it. The only thing in his mind was Changmin and how the manager was probably going to kill him for driving Chanhee and Kevin to the club. It’s not like he had a choice, Chanhee was his boss after all. 

“Are you and Cob really together now?” Chanhee whined to his best friend, who only rolled his eyes in amusement, ignoring the sulks of the other. He gave him a smug smile, to which the blond responded with a harder roll of his eyes, a silent huff emitted from his pouty, lip gloss-slick lips. 

“Damn it, I can’t fuck him anymore.”

Kevin couldn’t help but laugh as he fixed some stray strands falling on his face, a mirror in his hand. He nudged the blond on his side, snickering, “You slut, just find another man in the club! You already had like, a three nights with Jacob—”

“It was five.”

“Just be content, babe. I’m sure the club’s packing tonight.”

“But they’re all a bunch of pussies afraid to even kiss me,” Chanhee scoffed to himself, neatly wiping some smudged gloss exceeding his lip line after he took the mirror from Kevin’s hand, “Too scared of rumors and having their reputation ruined. Why go clubbing if you’re not gonna have fun, right?”

Kevin had only sympathetically hummed in reply, then there was silence for a minute, only Colde’s drowsy vocals being heard from the car’s stereo. While waiting for the light to go green, there was a moment of peace. Of course, Chanhee chose to break it. 

“Can’t you come with us, Sunnie? Be my date.”

“Oh no, you’ve gone desperate.”

“ _ Desperate? _ ” Sunwoo exclaimed, looking back at the two from the driver’s seat while the light was still red. He looked offended, his face twisting in a comical manner, and Kevin couldn’t help but to cackle. Chanhee immediately spoke in defense, hitting the model on the thigh. 

“Fuck you, my assistant is hot!”

Sunwoo didn’t know if he should be thankful that his boss defended him or if he should grumble, or just say thanks. Nevertheless, he did all of them, grumbling out a small  _ ‘thanks’ _ , warmth easily finding its way to his cheeks. Luckily, the two were sitting in the back with no means to see his flustered face, which means no teasing for him. 

There was a long queue outside the club when the car stopped, but Chanhee couldn’t care less, checking himself in the mirror for one last time before he leaned towards the driver’s seat, face too close to Sunwoo’s.

“You sure you don’t wanna come? It’ll be fun!”

The younger quickly shook his head, not liking his boss’s idea of fun. Despite all the whines, Chanhee eventually gave up (almost immediately after Kevin nagged at the blond to hurry up). He dumped an excessive amount of money onto Sunwoo’s lap and pinched his cheek. “Go buy yourself something, cutie.”

Now even more flustered, Sunwoo could only whine and pull his head away from the blond’s hand, who was now being tugged into the nightclub by Kevin. Before the people in the line could even take pictures, the two had already disappeared beyond the doors. He let his head drop onto the steering wheel, only to jolt when the car let out a long and disturbing honk. 

He truly deserved a raise, even if Changmin’s sure to kill him the next day. 

* * *

Juyeon could not recognize himself in the mirror. 

He lived in long days wearing only comfortable clothes, like washed out sweatpants and loose shirts with, at times, a few forgotten holes. He didn’t bother to style his hair, just a quick comb for the day to get rid of his bed hair. The sight of himself in the reflection wearing a black sleeveless shirt (sleeves neatly cut months ago), leather jeans and a choker around his neck made him feel foreign. He had been told quite many times in his life how good-looking he was, with the amount of boys and girls alike turning their heads every time he passed by, and even that one particular day when he and Jaehyun were almost scouted to be idol trainees when they were just eating out in the streets. He looked dangerously good, the one that could definitely steal hearts.

“He’s finally living,” his flatmate feigned a sob, making fake sniffles until Juyeon gave him a light and harmless shove, to which Jaehyun grinned at. “Have fun in the club, ‘kay? Call me if you get too drunk, I’ll drive you home.” 

“‘Kay, mom,” Juyeon groaned like a teenager while said ‘mom’ was smoothing down his shirt and fixing any small imperfections, stopping when he noticed the print on the younger’s shirt. 

“You have a Vetements shirt?”

“Vitamins what? I just bought this off the thrift store.”

“Lucky bastard.”

Jaehyun spritzed a few pinches of perfume around him, even making Juyeon cough when he sprayed a bit on his face. The scent overwhelmed him, since he wasn’t a big fan of perfumes and colognes, but he was thankful for the older, for being supportive. He snatched the keys from the jar on their TV stand, slipping on his boots without sitting down. Jaehyun watched him for a second before smiling, nudging the younger’s side.

“If you’re gonna bring someone home, please keep it down. A man’s gotta enjoy his sleep.”

“M’not bringing anyone home, hyung.”

Juyeon quickly retorted as he felt Jaehyun slip his hand into his pocket before getting kicked out. He had only been able to check his pocket before mounting the bike, staring at the condom on his hand. 

_ Of course. _

He shook his head, knowing the deal was just to kiss the actor, but it was always better to be prepared, too. 

* * *

The ride only lasted 20 minutes at moderate speed and light traffic. The night breeze made him shiver as he met the breeze, zooming past the surroundings; Juyeon could feel himself shudder, grip tight on the handles. Nothing was in his mind but the stunt he was about to pull off. Jaehyun would’ve called him dramatic and say  _ ‘it’s just a kiss’ _ , but his friend had no idea about his encounter with the pap guy, Haknyeon. It was only going to be a kiss, yet he couldn’t even distinguish if the bubbling feeling inside of him was excitement or anxiety. 

When he realized there was a password to the club, anxiety arose. It was a high-class club, of course. He was Lee Juyeon—too used to frugal living, wants and interests mostly ignored, saw basic necessities as a luxury. Would he even fit in? He unknowingly picked at his shirt, to which the pap guy caught on, as if he could read minds.

“Hey, you look fine—Like y’know,  _ fine _ .”

He had only been able to croak a  _ ‘thanks’ _ before looking at the club once more, its lights illuminating the darkness of the evening. He can only imagine what the club looks like on the inside, but that was the thing—he can’t imagine it.

“Are you still up for this, uh?”

Juyeon suddenly got reminded of the fact that he didn’t give his name to Haknyeon, yet the boy didn’t ask for it, so he didn’t bother. He thought of the rent, the bills, the groceries, and Jaehyun. Forget anxiety, he had to do this to even ease the expenses off his flatmate’s shoulders. Repay everything the older had done for him, even though he felt like he was eternally indebted to him. Jaehyun was the one who accepted him without a second thought when his stepfather had kicked him out of his home. He had to do this. 

“Yeah, I’m still doing it.”

Haknyeon took out his phone, showing him the photo of the actor he was going to kiss, just so that Juyeon wouldn’t forget. Looking at the photo for the second time, he couldn’t shake off the feeling of familiarity. It was like the blond’s face was at the tip of his tongue, yet he didn’t even know his name. 

“Why haven’t you told me his name, by the way?”

“Uh,” Haknyeon suddenly looked anxious and dodgy, his eyes darting elsewhere except the man in front of him, “It kills the fun. You have to talk to him before you kiss him, so get to know his name yourself.”

It looked suspicious, but Juyeon was Juyeon; innocent and easily gullible. As he mounted his bike, Haknyeon gave him a pat on the back before disappearing once more into the shadows. He arrived in a minute, with the forgotten excitement in him bubbling once again. The long queue filled with what seems like C-Listers and D-Listers alike made him squint, wondering who is who. If Jaehyun was with him, he would chatter to his ear nonstop on who each one is and why on Earth Juyeon doesn’t know who they are. He skipped the line, only to be stopped by a bulky arm stretched in front of him. 

“Password?”

Juyeon looked at the black-clad bouncer, who was taller and even bigger than him. When the man leaned down for Juyeon to whisper, he retracted his arm and gave him a nod, turning his attention back to the queue. Juyeon was astounded at this point as he made his way into the club, wondering how Haknyeon ‘guessed’ the password.

The astonishment grew once he stepped foot in the club, way more expensive looking than he imagined it to be. It wasn’t packing, yet it was still filled with people, most of them crowding on the dance floor. He recognized a few faces he’d seen in movies, even a few he saw back then in the red carpet premieres. He tried his best to keep his eyes away from the celebrities making out against the walls and in the opened booths, as if they have no fear from anyone knowing about it. 

Oh, right. That’s why he’s here. 

_ If celebrities were brave enough to make out in this club, that means the rumor wouldn’t be that big, right? _

He was momentarily lost in his thoughts, staring at the back of a slim man sitting by the bar, a hole with the shape of a heart exposing his skin. He should’ve drank before he went here to boost himself a little confidence, but he couldn’t risk accidents, which meant hospital bills, which meant more burden for Jaehyun. He sat down on the barstool next to the blond, albeit absentmindedly, because he usually sat with a distance. He looked at the variety of drinks displayed at the bar, not paying any mind to the blond sitting beside him. 

“Been a while since I saw a new face in here.”

Juyeon looked at the source of the voice, which was the blond sitting next to him, his drink sloshing lazily in his glass. His side profile looked dashing enough, but when he spared him a glance, Juyeon’s breath was taken away. It was him, the one Haknyeon showed him on his phone, the one he was going to kiss. 

Juyeon, having worked in the industry for a few years, was used to pretty faces and fit bodies around him. For the first time in his life, he found the most ravishing of them all. Perhaps this was what Jaehyun calls, being starstruck. 

“Well?” The blond was facing him now, his eyes never leaving his as he sipped from his glass, with his tongue poking out to lick his lips. He looked so untouchable and sacred and even the way he sat was dripping with confidence. Juyeon couldn’t help but feel small, despite being taller than the blond. “Got a name, hottie?”

“Juyeon.” He didn’t even think about changing his name for the rumor, thanks to the blond easily fogging up his mind. Hell, he didn’t even think he brought enough money to buy the blond a drink, but he was surprised when the bartender set down a glass in front of him, similar to the one the blond was drinking. When he looked at him, the blond graced him a smile, and Juyeon was easily awestruck once again. 

Juyeon downed a few gulps, ignoring the strong burn on his throat. He finally faced him, his posture relaxed compared to earlier. “You?”

“Me?” The blond looked confused, his brows furrowed for a few moments. 

“Your name?” Juyeon pressed on, aiding to the blond’s confusion, thinking he’d help. 

The blond looked even more confused now, his voice tinged with surprise. “You’re asking for my name?” 

Juyeon (dumbly) nodded to this as he watched the blond take a longer sip from his glass until it was empty of alcohol. 

“New.”

“New?”

The blond looked bewildered this time, staring at Juyeon wordlessly for a few moments. He took in his appearance: leather pants hugging his thighs, Vetements shirt showcasing his muscled arms, slicked back hair and a choker decorating his unmarked neck. A subtle yet strong jaw, gentle lips curled by the liptails, fox-like eyes. Handsome but clueless, just like how he liked his men: A little dumb. He was easily his type. 

The blond curled his finger towards him, to which Juyeon obliged, leaning closer to the smaller and making the distance between them small. He could hear his voice better, clear from the noises of the crowd and the bass of the music. Like a little secret, the blond purred just close to his ear. 

“You can call me Chanhee.”

If Juyeon had forgotten anything about drinking, it’s that alcohol can easily blur moments and time. He had been confused for a moment, lost in his thoughts, wondering how he got in one of the booths, but the weight on his lap and the tug on his hair made him focus on pretty face inches close to his.

“Why’d you stop?”

“Stop… huh?”

Chanhee stared at him for a few beats, his reddish lips plumper and glossed with what seems like spit. His eyes followed the blond’s tongue when it darted out to lick the seam of his own mouth, unaware of the fingers threading through his hair. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute. Kiss me again.” Chanhee murmured sweetly, his breath ghosting over Juyeon’s lips as he tightened his grip onto his hair. Juyeon, drunk and compliant, pulled Chanhee into a slow and lingering kiss, but the blond effortlessly made him want more. Their lips locked feverishly, tongues brushing sensually and hips rocking without a care. If he learned anything about Chanhee tonight, it was that he liked hair-pulling and he was a very, very good kisser. The blonde held his hand when he unknowingly tried to slip it under his shirt and jacket, but he went into a second of daze when his hand was guided down to the blond’s ass, urging him to give it a squeeze, to which he did, groping his cheek with his big hand. He suddenly felt aware of how  _ tight _ his pants were when Chanhee moaned into the kiss, muffled into his mouth, but he was so, so lost in him that when Chanhee pulled away for a breath, he chased his lips like he was chasing air from underwater. The blond only responded with a giggle, pushing down Juyeon by the chest. He felt small once again not just under his gaze, but also because Chanhee was looking down at him, being on his lap and all. 

“It’s so hot in here… don’t you want to go out?”

He was surprised to be dragged by Chanhee with a hand around his wrist, with the blond not caring about the people on the way. Juyeon noticed how everyone moved and made way for Chanhee as if bumping to him would cause a scene and make a big problem. Juyeon thought he knew what he was getting himself into, but ignorance is bliss—he had  _ no _ idea.

The air outside was refreshing as they made their way from the back door of the club, his hearing cleared from all the loud music although he could still hear the bass from the club. Juyeon made a subtle and silent gasp as Chanhee pushed him against a car, realizing how strong the blond was despite his slim figure and dainty looks. Chanhee was like a kitten, very pleasing to look at, to the point where one would forget how dangerous he could be.

Chanhee tugged the collar of his shirt, pulling Juyeon down just enough to close the distance between their lips. He placed his hands on the blonde’s small waist, sliding down to his hips, giving it a gentle squeeze despite how his hands easily devoured Chanhee’s hip bones. He parted his lips when he felt a bite on his lower lip, letting the blond taste and lick into his mouth as he pleases. He didn’t care the crumple that would form on his shirt with how Chanhee was fisting on his top, but he surprised himself with the small and almost inaudible whine he made when Chanhee broke the kiss, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips. 

“What’s your number?”

Juyeon gawked at him, and Chanhee only raised his brow as a response. The thought of someone else asking for his number, especially in a high-class club for celebrities, didn’t pass his mind. He thought people only asked for numbers during dates, not after making out in a club, under the influence of alcohol. 

“I don’t have a phone.” Juyeon mumbled with a stutter, quickly averting his gaze when he accidentally locked eyes with the blond, and yet he could still feel the smaller staring at him, not shying away from the obvious and stupid lie.

“Oh really,” Chanhee chuckled, his hand sliding down from Juyeon’s chest and down to his belt buckle, his eyes going south, “then what’s that outline in your pants?”

And of course, Juyeon thought he was referring to his dick. He spluttered to himself, yet he couldn’t keep his hands off Chanhee’s waist. He could only think to himself, was he that hard? Did Chanhee feel him earlier, or did he see? He couldn’t help but to hope the blond wouldn’t notice the blush on his cheeks, but with Chanhee openly cooing at him and giving him an amused smile, Juyeon was sure that Chanhee was very well aware. He felt a tug on his belt buckle, the blond effortlessly making him sway forward, their lower bodies colliding. Without a doubt, Juyeon knew that Chanhee could feel how hard he was, pathetically just from making out, but he couldn’t help it when he hadn’t kissed someone for years. Chanhee’s sweet voice and his lips against the lobe of his ear was a sweet trap he was almost getting lured into.

“I can suck you off if you want.”

He was always called obedient by his parents and docile by his teachers, even accommodating by his co-workers and hospitable by his peers. When he was about to nod, the back door swung open, startling them both, yet Chanhee didn’t pull away from him. Much to Chanhee’s dismay, he grumbled even without facing the person who just got out of the club, to which Juyeon thought looked just as expensive as Chanhee.

“Chanhee! I’ve been looking for you!”

“Too slow.” Chanhee murmured softly, hushing him with an unhurried kiss, and Juyeon found himself almost willingly drowning in him once more. The blond finally pulled away, going to his friend while Juyeon made his way to his bike, still not recovering from the kiss. He dared to look at Chanhee for the last time, only to surprise himself when the blond and his friend were looking back at him. He put on his helmet when Chanhee gave him a wave and a flying kiss, him and his friend’s laughter booming in the night. Juyeon found himself shaking his head yet smiling, starting up his bike and driving off and away from his one-night-makeout.

(“Grunge boy with a motorbike? How cliche.” Kevin commented out loud to himself, with the purpose of teasing his friend. He didn’t mind Chanhee’s sulking on how he interrupted them, already grown immune to it after hearing it for years, if he could get some ‘ _ juicy deets’ _ on the ride home. Of course, Chanhee indulged him, happily talking about the ‘ _ emo boy’  _ he encountered in the club.)

Juyeon was instantly sobered up, yet he was almost dizzy when he saw the amount of money in the envelope that Haknyeon handed him. It was thick and he could call it a wad, and most importantly, it was enough to help with the rent, the bills and the groceries. He underestimated Haknyeon’s words when he said this would pay big, but even until he was back home, he was still sober from the weight of the envelope in his hand. 

He felt relieved when he found Jaehyun asleep in his room, snoring away in his soundly sleep. He scrawled a note on the envelope before leaving it on the older’s nightstand, a sigh of content falling from his lips, along with his worries taken away. He let himself sink into his bed after washing up and changing into his usual comfortable clothes, easily falling into a peaceful slumber that was free from worries, aided by the sleepiness from his drunken state. He indulged in his dream about a blond man with a dainty face and small waist, blissfully unaware of who he truly was.

* * *

“... Yeon… Juyeon. Wake the fuck up.”

Juyeon groaned heavily from his sleep, turning slowly just to squint at Jaehyun, who looked nothing but serious, yet also confused. The usual scent of coffee in the morning wasn’t there, and Jaehyun looked like he just woke up himself. However, what he didn’t expect was the question, in a tone that Jaehyun didn’t use so often.

“Why are you on the news?”

“What?”

Juyeon squinted and tried to rub the sleep off his eyes when Jaehyun placed his phone close to his face, but when he read the headline written in bold, he took the phone and sat up, instantly awake, without even the help of the morning coffee.

**‘[BREAKING] Choi New Shares A Steamy Kiss With A Non-Celebrity Outside A Club’**

He stared at the headline in bold and the photo taken by the paps, the photo dark and grainy but showing him and Choi New kissing against a car, clear as day.

  
  


Choi New, the celebrity Jaehyun always read about and talked about for a long time.

Choi New, the little lamb he saw on a huge LED billboard the day he got rejected from a job interview.

Choi New, the name that was top priority on the cast list in the previous films that he worked in.

Choi New, who introduced himself as Chanhee last night and gave him the kiss of his life.

  
  


Juyeon dropped the phone on the mattress, head in hand, dazed with the realization of what he just got himself into.

“Fuck.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> juyeon and chanhee finally meet T__T since i've been naming chapters over kylie minogue songs, i couldn't choose between spinning around and burning up, so i just went with both. hope you liked this update, and remember, a comment from a reader keeps a writer alive. jk jsdjsd see you in the next update! (will beta this tomorrow)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic for junew (and the boyz), as a new deobi too :) and also perhaps a comeback for me after not writing for like, nearly 4 years. hope you had a wonderful read ♡


End file.
